


His what?

by p1edra11



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "Yugyeom is jackson roomate ", Everyones asking about jacksons dingong, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jackson has a secret lover, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, M/M, Some help me. Might add more as it progress, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: Jinyoungs make groupcaht to ask about jacksons litte friendThats it
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Everyone, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Wtf

**Author's Note:**

> Im sleep deprived and was listening to music pop this nighmare appeared hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh jackson might have piercing and tattoo in a secret place ;)

Jinyoung created groupchat  
Jinyoung added mark,yugbear,jaebeom,bammie,sunshine

Jinyoung named groupchat wtf????

Jinyoung: why are people asking me about jacksons dick?

Mark: you too?

Mark: i thought i was the only one

Jaebeom: also a mysterious piercing and tattoo

Jinyoung: i bet the maknaes have some thing to do with it

Bammie: ok rude

Yugbear: second we don't know anything about it

Jinyoung:hmm? Sure

Jaebeom: youngjae?

Mark: do you know anything

Sunshine:...

Bammie: why not ask jackson hyung im self

Mark: thats weird

Yugbear: asking us isn't?

Mark: no

Jaebeom: youngjae?

Sunshine: yes hyung :)

Jaebeom: do you know anything about this?

Sunshine: i might

Jinyoung: well are you going to tell us?

Sunshine: i don't know if i should

Sunshine: but ask gyeommie

Yugbear: why me?

Bammie: because it was your beatfriend that started it and hes your roommate

Yugbear: hes your friend too

Sunshine: anyways he's all our friend

Sunshine: you're not special

Jaebeom: this is getting us nowhere

Mark: guys explain

Bammie: ok but first

Bammie: is jacks a top or bottom

Jinyoung: what???

Jaebeom: whats that suppose to do with anything

Bammie: is a legitimate question

Mark: how is that legitimate

Yugbear: top

Sunshine: top

Bammie: bottom

Yugbear: you think he's a bottom?

Bammie: yes just look at jb hyung

Sunshine: oh right hes a switch

Jaebeom: why am i being added into this?

Sunshine: your a prime example that appearance doesn't make you a top

Mark: guys were getting off topic

Sunshine:right ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jinyoung: could you guys answer the question already

Jinyoung: i don't got all fucking day

Yugbear: i have to go jackson hyung just got home

Yugbear has logged off

Mark:???

Jaebeom: when did jackson get back from la?

Bammie: thursday i think?

Sunshine: so like yesterday morning

Bammie: jungkook saw him at the gym yesterday

Sunshine: anyays he saw jacks naked when he was changing and sort and told us in the maknae groupchat and tae told hosoek and he started asking so now everyone is wondering about jacks size or some

Jinyoung: wtf???

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

Yugbear has changed wtf?? to jacksons in the dog house

Yugbear: you hear that hyung

Jaebeom: ???

Jinyoung:^

Sunshine:^^

Mark: what happened

Bammie: jacksons not in the chat dumbass

Yugbear: add him then

Jinyoung added jackson to jacksons in the dog house

Jinyoung: now explain

Yugbear: he brought someone home

Jaebeom: whats the problem with that

Yugbear: i walked in on them

Yugbear: to answer your question hes a top

Mark: he was with a guy???

Yugbear: yes

Jaebeom: ....

Jinyoung: did you see who it was

Yugbear: the others face was hidden in jacks neck. All i saw was hyungs back and long black curls

Jackson:.....

Jimyoung: explain ypung man?

Sunshine:*young

Jackson: what the fuck do you guys talk about?

Jackson: why are yall asking about my dick tf?

Bammie: that doesn't matter

Mark: explain

Jackson: Yugyeom i apologized and you didn't see anything bad

Yugbear: i saw you fucking some guy

Jackson: i already told you i will make it up to you

Jackson: so why tf am in the dog house for

Yugbear:is he still there

Jackson..yes hes sleeping

Yugbear:then you're still in the dog house.

Jackson: so im in the dog house till he leaves or till i buy you more choco milk and watch mulan with you for the thousand time

Yuybear: all the above

Bammie: is Yugyeom like jacksons baby or-

Jaebeom: no

Mark: he's just the baby

Jinyoung: im done with you idiots

Sunshine: your the one that asked about hyungs dick

Sunshine: jackson hyung spoil yugyeom too much

Bammie: yeah he never wants to watch any disney movies with me

Jackson:...

Jackson: i live with him

Mark: so you're saying you wouldn't do that if he wasn't your roomate?

Jackson: i-

Yugyeom: :(

Jackson: i didn't say that

Jackson: please don't make him sad

Jackson: gtg um bunny woke up and he's calling for me

Jackson logged off

Mark: yugyeom you still at the apartment

Yugyeom: nope im at jinyoungs but i think he's annoyed

Yugyeom: he won't watch anything with me Though and through a pillow at me

Bammie: you come over to mine and jaebums

Yugbear: you sure? I don't want to intrude

Bammie: yeah he not home and im alone with latte and nora 

Yugybear: ok 

Yugybear longged off 

Bammie logged off 

Jinyoung logged off

Sunshine logged off

Mark logged off

Jaebeom: wait did jackson get a tattoo or does he have a piercing?

Jaebeom: guys??

Jaebeom logged off 


	2. Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom blames jungkook for jackson hooking up with some one

Bananamilk and chochomilk 🍌🍫🍼

Brownie: i hate you this is all your fault

Brownie: my innocent eyes

Kookie: what did i do

Brownie: because of you i know jackson hyung has a daddy kink gross

Kookie: how is that my fault exactly

Brownie: you told everyone that hyung is big or some and now he brought someone over and they hooked up

Brownie: i walked in on them doing the nasty

Kookie: you mean you walked in on jackson having sex

Kookie: and fyi i didn't tell anyone tae did

Brownie: actually it was hoseok

Brownie: but you started it

Kookie: i-

Kookie: what do you want from me

Brownie: to apologize

Kookie: im sorry that your an idiot and don't knock

Brownie: how did you know i didn't knock.. Hmm are you hiding something sir?

Kookie: no you ass hat you stated you walked in on him

Kookie: but honestly did you even see anything or are You exaggerating?

Brownie: i saw scrach marks and dark long hair

Kookie: so in short nothing

Brownie:i slamed the door after so i saw enough

Kookie: thats what that sound was

Brownie:SOUNF WAT HOOsbudvdj??!!

Kookie:huhh???

Kookie: oh sorry yugs i was texting Tae

Kookie: but apparently jimin took jins truck to buy burger king for us bcuz jin won't cook since namjoon hyung broke the stove or something so he's on strike

Brownie: wow

Kookie: yeah i know

Kookie: anyways im gonna go and take a nap im kinda sore and hungry

Brownie: ok but why are you sore?

Kookie: i worked out today on legs and im sore so yeah

Kookie: see yah tomorrow in class

Brownie: ok see yah

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

Maknes and hyungs

Jm: we really need to change the groupchat name

V: yeah who even chose it

Bm: i believe that was you

V: i would never

Yj: but you did

Yg: hello beautiful people i can call my friends

Jk: morning

Jm: whys the baby so happy for its saterday and you and jungkook got class

Jk: its actually comunety service

Bm: no thats detention

Bm: because of you hyung took my debt card you assholes

Jk: you could have left but you didn't so don't blame us

Yg: haha i still got mine

V: ik i cant believe all the 97 line got detention

Yj: anyways jackson probably bought him something expensive from la

V: i thought he was in china

Jk: he was but from there he went to la

Jm: how do you know?

V:^

Yj:^^

Yg:^^^

Bm: talk bunny boy

Jk: uhh namjoon hyung mentioned it once when they were face timing

Jm: makes sence i guess

V: so is jackson actually packing or

Yj: we don't know

Bm: i think jungkook lied tbh

Yj: you don't think he's big

Bm: no i just dont think hes how kook described him probably average at best

Jk: i didn't lie

V: why didn't you take a photo then

Jk: um because thats illegal dumbass

Bm: hey kook why you limping are you hurt or some

Jm: yeah i noticed that this morning are you ok?

Jk: yeah just tripped is all

Jk: nothing to worry about

Yg: but you look like your in pain

Bm: is that a hickey i see

V:👀

Yj: did someone get lucky

Jk: its not like that yeontan scratched me

Bm: that doesn't look like a scratch

V: tannie would never do that

Jk: it what ever guys my legs asleep

Yg: but-

Jk: oh look the prefocers here

Jk is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might update agian not sure yet hope you enjoyed this mess


	3. Do you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeon still wants to know 
> 
> Jackson has a forvoite

Jackson in the dog house

Jaebeom:jacks so do you have a tattoo or piercing

Bammie: a big dick

Jackson: .....

Jackson: you guys want to know why exactly

Sunshine: because the whole school think you have a monster dick

Jackson: wtf why?

Bammie: a little bunny told a tiger who told pony

Jackson: a what???

Jackson: what kinda fairy tale is that

Yugybear: its not a fairytale its jungkook and tae

Sunshine: plus hoseok

Jinyoung: did you not read the messages from yesterday

Jackson: i- no

Mark: well hoseok told the whole school because frankly he cant believe what the kid said

Bammie: i can't either tbh

Jaebeom: so do you

Jackson: do i what

Jinyoung: have a big dick

Jackson: if i say i do would you guys even believe me

Bammie: probably not unless you show us

Jackson: well thats not happening

Jackson: but that explains why people were staring at me at the gym

Jinyoung: no thats because you have marks all over your back

Jinyoung: did a bear mawl you are something

Sunshine:👀

Bammie: well looks like two had a wild night

Mark: two?

Jaebeom: who else

Bammie: jungkook

Bammie: he was limping earlier and has hickesy on his neck and hes sore

Yugybear: well he said he had a leg work out and taes dog scrached him

Mark: gyeomie sometimes idk if you're just innocent or stupid

Jinyoung: he's just stupid

Yugybear: thats mean

Bammie: honey jungcock didn't work out his legs or maybe he did but not in the way you thnk

Yugybear: what?

Jaeboem: omfg he had fucking sex gyeom

Jackson:um you could have said that nicer

Sunshine: anyways whos the lucky guy

Jackson: does it matter

Mark: obviously of he left marks on you

Jaebeom: he must had been a good lay

Jackson: im not talking about my sex life

Bammie: hyung you changed

Jackson: how so

Sunshine: you used to not care if we talked about your or our dating life but now you don't even tell us if you have a piercing or tattoo

Jaebeom: so do you

Jackson: like i said before if i say yes would you believe me without proof

Jaebeom:probably not

Jackson:exactly so stop asking

Bammie: we want to know

Mark:^

Jinyoung:^^

Jaebeom:^^^

Sunshine: if you don't tell us well ask the maknae

Jinyoung: yugyeom you mentioned that you caught seunnie yesterday right

Yugybear: yea

Jaebeom: did you see anything

Yugybear: not really

Mark: what did you see then

Yugybear: just hyungs back and dark curly hair

Bammie:thats it

Yugybear: yeh i was shocked by it but i hear the guy moan and say things so

Jinyoung: what kinda things

Yigybear: he called hxung daddy and told him to faster

Mark: you like being called daddy in bed

Jinyoung: i didnt peg you for a daddy kink

Jackson: im not answering that 

Jackson: Yugyeom stop talking

Sunshine: danm i thought only jb hyung had a daddy kink

Jaebeom:....

Mark: yeah but he also has a baby kink

Jaebeom: can we change the subject back to jacks

Bammie: yeah so are you going to answer the question or not

Jackson: no

Yugybear: hyung can you buy me and my friends McDonalds on your way home

Jackson: i hope your asking mark

Yugybear: no im asking you

Jackson: give me one reason to

Yugybear: im your favourite dongsaeg

Jackson: jinyoungs my favourte

Yugybear: :(

Sunshine:stop lying hyung im your favorite

Jinyoung: nope

Bammie: i am he take me shoping

Yugybear: please i invited my friends and bambam told them you were bye us chicken nuggets and fries

Jackson: uhh fine

Mark: see yugyeom is jacks favorite

Jackson: i don't have favourtes i like you all equally

Jackson: who's coming?

Yugybear: yayyy o((*^▽^*))o

Yugybear: mingyu, dokyeom, minghao, dongmin and jungkook bambam and jaehyun

Yugybear: and winwin

Jackson:ok got it see you at home

Jackson left

Sunshine: yugyeoms Jackson's baby

Jinyoung: im with him right now

Jinyoung: he says hes not

Bammie: and denile is a lake in egypt

Jaebeom logged off

Sunshine logged off

Yugybear: i thought it was a sea

Yugybear logged off

Jinyoung: actully it a river

Jinyoung logged off

Mark:omg junkooks a bottom???

Mark logged off

Bammie: you only now realized 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he jacks baby ?


	4. Bannan spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is jealous 
> 
> Jinyoung is pissed 
> 
> Everyone's confused 
> 
> Jimin text kook about his limping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some thing knew don't know how I feel about this chapter but its up

Jacksons in the dog house

  
  


Bammie: can you guys get a room

Bammie: I'm trying to eat my nuggets in peace

Jaebeom: who

Mark: ^

Bammie: Jackson and jinyoung hyung

Yugybear: yeah you're making my friends uncomfortable

Jinyoung: were not doing anything though

Sunshine: I doubt that

Bammie: they eye fucking each other even jungcock is being awkward he can't keep his eyes off it

Yugybear: did he really just

Mark: did who what?

Yugybear: jungkook just spilled his banana milk on top of jinyoung hyungs head

Jinyoung: wtf I'm all fucking sticky and cold now

Jinyoung: what the fuck is his problem

Sunshine: he probably wanted you to stop

Bammie: he's glaring hyung and hyung glaring at him

Yugybear: I think they might fight though

Bammie: nvm Jackson got in between them

Bammie: he don't look happy doe

Bammie: scary

Sunshine: what's happening?

Bammie: I'm not sure

Yugybear: no one is making a sound

Yugybear: even jinyoung hyung looks scared

  
  


🌱 🌱 🌱

  
  


Everybody froze afraid to make a sound. The tension with the three was thick and suffocating for those still sitting in the living room all looking at what was currently unfolding in the kitchen.

Everything happened too fast to digest. One second there all eating the chicken nuggets that Jackson had kindly bought them the next jungkook is stalking over to where Jackson and jinyoung are having a conversation looking pissed as hell.

The next jungkook's banana milk was all over the olders head and squaring up ready to attack the next Jackson's in between to the men glaring at them.

“What the hell just happened?” Asked a confused mingyu who was the only one brave enough to ask what everyone was thinking.

“What else this bitch just spilled his drink on me” jinyoung pointed out anger laced in his voice now looking at jungkook who was beside Jackson.

He grabbed his cup of cola from the counter and threw it at jungkook hitting him in the face and spilling all over his red hoodie. He's sure he's seen it somewhere but right now he's too pissed to even care when or where.

“What the hell jinyoung,” Jackson said raising his voice at him. Going to a wet jungkook's aid who is looking at his soaked hoodie with distaste and frown. He looked back up meeting his eyes with a glare that could kill.

Jinyoung gave him a pointed look. “He started it.”

Jackson rolled his eyes “and you're the adult.” not bothering to face him as he helped get jungkook dry with the napkins on the counter.

Jinyoung pissed gave him an are you serious look. He felt betrayed. why was he defending the other when he was the one who got milk spilled on him for no reason other than talking to Jackson and eating fries. Jacks turned to him and gave him napkins to clean up too.

Jackson ignored him for a second Turing to the living room calling for yugyeom who stood up and walked to them.

“Can you get jin a change of clothes and tell your friends to go home.” he requested the obvious annoyance of The whole situation on his face as his eyes pierced through yugyeoms.

Yugyeom nodded. “ Ok but what about kookie?” he asked glancing at a wet jungkook who was shivering from the cold cola spilled on him.

“He's going to shower and then I'll call namjoon to pick him up” he said turning to the guys again. Staring at a pissed jinyoung and a sulky jungkook.” I'll give him a change of clothes too.” 

  
  


After that Jackson walked back to Jungkook grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall to his room leaving everyone still confused and speechless as the door shut behind the two men.

🌱 🌱 🌱

  
  


Jackson in the dog house

  
  
  


Bammie: what the fuck just happened

Jaebeom: did they fight

Jinyoung: no

Mark: than what happened?

Jinyoung: the fucker defend him and walked away

Sunshine: what???

Jaebeom: jacks just called and told me to pick you guys up

Mark: ^^

Yugybear: hyung just told me kick my friends out and left with jungkook to his room

Sunshine: wtf why

Bammie: jinyoung spilled a soda on him

Jinyoung: he started it first

Mark: but aren't you the mature one?

Jinyoung: your taking that ugly fucks side too

Jinyoung: he spilled his drink on me and I'm the one in the wrong?

Jinyoung: how does that make sense

Jaebeom: he has a point doe

Mark: yes but jungkook is younger

Jaebeom: true

Jinyoung: you guys are not helping

Sunshine: also why did jacks take junkooks side when jinyoung is his best friend soulmate even

Bammie: isn't it obvious

Yugybear: no

Bammie: because he's namjoons dongsaeng

Mark: that doesn't explain why he took kooks side

Bammie: yes it does

Sunshine: how

Bammie: guys Jackson was gone for like a eight months for something and during that time he only face timed namjoon

Jaebeom: no we talked like almost everyday

Mark:^

Jinyoung:^^

Bammie: that wasn't from our group

Yugybear: where are you going with this?

Bammie: the guy Jackson is fucking is namjoon hyung

Mark: somehow that doesn't seem probable

Jinyoung: yeah jacks doesn't see namjoon like that at all

Bammie: but are you sure?

Jinyoung: yes

Jinyoung: the only other friend he's hooked up with was seo kang joon and that was back in highschool

Sunshine: wait really?

Jinyoung: yeah so it's not namjoon

Mark: then who?

🌱 🌱 🌱 

  
  
  


Pjm…..jjk

  
  


Pjm: hey kook jin wants to know if your staying at yugyeom's night

Jjk: yeah we're having a movie marathon

Pjm: oh ok I'll tell him not to pick you up then

Jjk: are you guys together right now

Pjm: yeah were at the grocery

Pjm: who knew that getting your license meant I had to drive everyone to the store

Pjm: I get why namjoon would need a ride but everyone else

Pjm: y'all got a car and a license

Pjm: why do I got to drive you guys for

Jjk: it's the price I guess hahha

Pjm: OK but real talk

Jjk: k?

Pjm: why were you limping this morning

Jjk: I told you I worked out yesterday

Pjm: jeonkkook you think I'm stupid or something

Pjm: I know everything about you and the hickie?

Pjm: plus you came home around 3

Pjm: tae was awake with tannie when he saw you sneaking in

Jjk: I had a late workout and lost track of time

Pjm: really your going to stick to that lame excuse

Jjk: its not lame and I really did work out

Pjm: so you workout your legs laying on your back

Jjk:what?

Pjm: just be honest you hooked up with someone right

Jjk: and what if I did

Pjm: was he hot at least

Jjk: yeah he's hot

Pjm: are you with him right now?

Jjk:I

Jjk: no why would you think that?

Pjm: I don't know just hunch

Jjk: but I'm really at yugyeoms doe

Pjm: I believe you

Jjk: I don't think you do

Pjm: I do

Pjm: and even if your not your secret is same with me

Pjm: I'm your best friend after all

Jjk: I thought tae was your best friend

Pjm: he's my soulmate

Jjk: OK?

Jjk: I have to go

Pjm: don't forget protection don't need little kookies running around

Jjk: …

Jjk: I'm a guy though I can't get pregnant dumbass

Pjm: never say never cook

Jjk: I didn't doe :(

Pjm: k what ever

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Jackson will clear everything up soon


	5. Jacksons hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got6 might have figured it out but still in denile 
> 
> Namjoon and Jackson talk 
> 
> Jinyoung feels hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ik I said Jackson would explain but I didn't say to who

Jacksons in the dog house 

Jinyoung: its Jacksons 

Jaebeom: what is?

Jinyoung: the hoodie jungkook was wearing Saturday

Bammie: what now

Jinyoung: the hoodie he was wearing was Jacksons 

Sunshine: how do you know it was Jacksons?

Jinyoung: it's the same one Mark hyung tried to steal and Jackson practically ripped off him

Mark:....

Mark: don't remind me its was scary

Jaebeom: all he did was tackle you 

Mark: still 

Bammie: anyways continue

Jinyoung: so when I threw my soda on him the hoodie stood out to me but I didn't know why and then this morning I noticed it was jacksons 

Bammie: I thought it looked familiar too but I just thought I belonged to one of his hyungs

Jinyoung: see even bambam saw it 

Jaebeom: I don't know I think your grasping at straws because your mad that jacks took the kids side rather then yours.

Jinyoung: I'm not 

Mark: he might have a point and it makes sense 

Yugybear: what does hyung

Mark: jungkook and Jackson

Sunshine: how does that make sense 

Mark: think about it jungkook is the first one to see Jackson, then Yugyeom walked on him with some guy, Jackson called the guy bunny and he took his side on saterday even though jungkook spilled his drink on jinyoung and he's wearing a hoodie that he didnt even let his girlfriends wear.

Sunshine: I mean you put it like that it makes sense plus jungkook was limping so…

Jaebeom: guys jungkook doesn't match his type at all and all of this is speculation not proof

Bammie: he has a point look at all his exes even kangjoon hyung is different for jungkook

Yugybear: plus kook never told me he had feeling for jacks,

Yugybear: but now that you think about it. When I told him and blamed him for the rumours on campus he said something weird

Mark: what he say

Yugybear: well I told him that I saw jacks in bed with someone doing the nasty and that I slammed the door and he was like thats what that sound was 

Sunshine:wtf he confessed to you and didn't think of telling us?!!

Yugybear: well he said that it was Jimin leaving mins car to get food because namjoon and jin fight be namjoon broke the stove 

Bammie: and you believed his excuse??

Jaebeom: its not excused yoongi told me that they been eating take out because the stove is broken 

Sunshine: so Jackson is seeing jungkook 

Jaebeom: no because he doesn't match jacks type meaning it could be quinsidenc 

Mark: I don't know the facts don't lie 

Bammie: but jacks has called you bunny sometime even called the baby it 

Sunshine: I don't know you guys are confusing me now 

Jinyoung: I'm not sure what to believe right now 

Yugybear: you ok hyung? I can ask kookie 

Jinyoung: no! You don't have too I'll ask Jackson myself 

Jinyoung is offline 

🌱🌱🌱

Rm and JS 

RM: yeah you suck for not telling me your back 

RM: why am I the only one who had no idea

JS: yah! Don't be dramatic no one knew I was back 

RM: liar!!! Hobi and makaes did 

JS: oh well he is the one that spread the rumours about my manhood so yeah 

RM: don't be mad it him he was curious

RM: everyone is 

JS: tell me about it

RM: so its true?

JS: you all ready knew that 

RM: well dugh i knew since you and kangjoon hyung hooked up 

Rm: but I'm talking about the tattoos and piercing

RM: yoongi said he saw it 

JS: I know he walked in on me in the locker rooms 

RM: why are you always naked 

JS: what can I say I like it 

RM:....

RM: no seriously when you get them according to hyung you have three a dragon on your left side two close to your dick

JS: what do you think?

RM: I don't know what to think your scared of freaking needles so its hard to believe you let one close to the tip of your dick 

JS: yaeh people do crazy things were there drunk 

RM: YOUR JOKING RIGHT!!????

JS: wish I was 

RM: omg did it hurt

JS: you'd think it would but no the tattoos too

RM: you also dyed your hair brown 

JS: yeah was kinda getting tired of the blond 

RM: is like your a completely new person 

JS: hardley 

RM: tae called you daddy material 

JS: I was always Daddy material lol 

RM: maybe in bed in the streets your a puppy 😂😂😂😂😂

JS: want a bet

RM😑 careful or i might tell jinyoung 

JS: wtf namjoon don't bring him into this 

RM: sorry I forgot 

JS: yeah I can tell 😒

RM: why did you reject him?

JS: I didn't it was other way around and you knew I had to leave 

RM: ik but now your back what changed? 

JS:may be a lot nothing and I'm seeing someone

RM: wth does jooheon know 

JS: no were keeping it low for now 

RM: wow 

RM: so you don't have any feelings for him anymore

JS: im not the one that wanted to stay friends yknow

RM: yeah Ik because afterwords you left to china

JS: I know 

RM: so who is it? Do I know them?

JS: yeah he's really adorable and cute 

RM: how did you guys meet

JS: we facetimed while I was in the US 

RM: sounds like a movie 

JS: hahaha. Yeah sure 

🌱🌱🌱

Parkgae: hey can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm i wonder who bunny is? Wink ;)


End file.
